


the fair

by ctrladrienette



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Otps, absolute cuties, adrienette - Freeform, crazy dorks, ladrien, the fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrladrienette/pseuds/ctrladrienette
Summary: he smirked and lightly kissed her on the lips, holding marinette's free hand in his.  "it's whatever you want it to be, mari."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 121





	the fair

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii, hope you enjoy this little story! i enjoyed writing it :)

Marinette couldn't believe it. She was actually going on a date with Adrien.

Well, at least she hoped it was a date. He didn't actually say it was. But even five hours later, she still turned bright red even thinking about it.

-

"Hey Marinette, do you have a minute?"

It was after school and she was at her locker, packing her bag. Alya was leaning against the locker next to hers, giving her all of the Ladybug and Chat Noir gossip Marinette had missed yesterday, whilst Alix was just nodding at all the right moments.

She immediately dropped the book she was holding, Adrien taking notice. He quickly bent down and picked it up, handing it back to her whilst looking over his shoulder.

Marinette mumbled a 'thank you' and held the book to her chest, glancing over at Alya and Alix who were both giving her a knowing look.

"We'll just give you two a minute!" Alya said as she slowly backed away, Alix following suit. They both then dashed down the hallway, knocking into confused freshmen before disappearing completely.

Adrien and Marinette just stared at each other dumbstruck before she burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry about them, you know how they're like!" Adrien grinned at her.

"Yeah..." he replied happily to the blunette.

"Anyways," she said once she'd stopped laughing. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Adrien's grin was quickly replaced with his previously flustered expression.

"Uh, so you know about the Paris fair that's happening on Saturday?" He asked.

Marinette furrowed her eyebrows slightly. She had vaguely heard about it from Alya a few days ago but didn't remember much. "Yeah, I think so. Why do you ask?"

Adrien ran a hand through his blond, tousled hair, subtly playing with his silver ring. It's a thing she'd noticed he did when he's nervous and it was honestly adorable to her.

"Well, Father's going to have a stand there and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"Of course I'll go! Do you have my number?" Marinette wanted to squeal.

Adrien smiled and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Already have it." He smirked, showing her his number in his contacts. Marinette couldn't think that day could get any better.

-

Normally Marinette would have pressed snooze, but at 7:30 am the next day she jumped out of bed and into the shower. The only words replaying in her mind were I have a date with Adrien!

As she braided her hair, she paused as she reached the middle section. She was about to look dangerously close to how Lady Noire did. Marinette shrugged it off however and kept doing her hair, slowly putting on a pink long sleeved shirt. Over the top she wore a petite baby pink sleeveless tube-top like dress, flowing to just above her knees.

"Marinette, Adrien's here!" Sabine knocked on the trapdoor and Marinette nodded, walking with her down the steps.

She looked down until she caught eye contact with Adrien.

And just for a moment, it felt like they were warped and it was just those two in the room.

Adrien slowly walked up to her, his palms sweaty as he placed a strand of her blue hair behind her ear. "You look beautiful," he whispered into her ear, walking out of the bakery with their intertwined hands.

The duo had just arrived at the Parisian fair and Marinette was practically jumping up and down with excitement. She was never this excited about the fair in the past but now that she was here with Adrien, it had become one of her favorite things within 2 minutes. 

The fair was being held at the park, that was at the centre of the town. It was incredibly big and full of beautiful flowers and wildlife so it was the perfect location for it. Marinette took her wallet out of her purse ready to pay for the admissions fee when she felt someone snatch her wallet out of her hand. 

"Adrien?" She exclaimed "I'm paying for the admissions fee, give me my wallet back!" 

He just shook his head. "No, I already said I was paying on the way here." He paused for thought. "At least 5 times." 

Marinette extended her hand out as far as it would go in an effort to get her wallet back. "Yeah, I know but-" She was cut off by Adrien saying 'thank you' to the admissions lady and ushering her inside, his hands firmly on her shoulders. 

"You're so annoying!" She said as he just grinned. 

"You love it." 

—

The pair had been playing different games for about an hour now and neither her nor Adrien had won anything so far. They sat down on one of the park benches to take a break, watching loads of happy children go running by, their arms laden with prizes. 

"You're really cute, you know that right?" she heard him say. Marinette immediately turned to face him, her face beet red. 

"What did you say that for?" She exclaimed in shock.

"When you do this," He crossed his arms and pouted. "It's really cute." 

What. The. Hell? "I do not do that!" She practically shouted at him, huffing in exasperation. Adrien stared at her with a blank look on his face before bursting into a fit of laughter, one of his hands lightly hitting her shoulder. 

"What now?!" Marinette said. 

Adrien wiped the corners of his eyes. "You just did it! That pouty thing! You must do that whenever you're irritated or something." He laughed, resting his head on her shoulder 

She just scowled and stood up, shrugging his head off her shoulder. Marinette extended her hand towards him as she said "Right, we're winning something," with a determined look on her face. 

Adrien looked at her and placed his hand in hers, giving Marinette his trademark grin that always made her heart skip at least 2 beats. It reminder her of... Chat.

"Let's do it M'lady-" He quickly covered his mouth when he saw her shocked expression.

"Kitty?" He nodded as Tikki and Plagg flew out of their respective hiding spots.

"I saw Tikki while you were getting your wallet, and you have the same black earrings on everyday so it just clicks." Marinette grinned and kissed his cheek.

"I really should have fell for the cat a long while ago."

~ 

They'd almost blown off both of their money combined as the duo trudged over to Gabriel's section. Despite their new-found confidence earlier, they still hadn't won a thing. Their closest to a win was on one of those 'ring-throwing games', but they got beaten. By a 5 year old. 

"What a cute couple they are..." she heard Gabriel say as they left, but that was probably all in her head. It was almost the end of the fair and Marinette and Adrien were still pretty determined to win something. Mari had just finished eating her churro (which was delicious by the way) when Adrien excitedly tapped her on the shoulder. 

"'Mari, look!" He said pointing to a stand where a pile of cans stood. "Can we go play that? I'm sure I can win something." 

She frowned. Dammit. She'd blown all of her money already. Adrien quickly saw the look on her face before quickly saying "I'll pay don't worry." And dragged her by the arm towards the stand. 

Marinette watched him as he licked his lips and threw the first ball, only a little bit off the stack of cans. She felt myself smiling. He looked so adorable when he was concentrating. He threw the ball a second time and- oh my god he actually did it! He let out a cheer before picking her up off the floor and spinned her around, as the man running the stall gave his congratulations. 

Adrien let her go, both blushing furiously before picking out a massive pink teddy bear. "How did you know that was the one I wanted?" Marinette said, gratefully taking the bear from him. 

He just shrugged. "I had a hunch." 

—

The sun was starting to set as Marinette and Adrien exited the fair, which was about to close for the day. Gabriel had agreed for Adrien to see her off before coming back to help his dad and Nathalie with packing up. She hugged the teddy bear to her chest. "Thanks for today, Adrien" Marinette said- and she was being honest. Today had been one of the best days of her life. 

Adrien smiled. "My pleasure. I'm glad that we went on this date m'lady."

Huh? "It was a date?" Marinette asked, her mouth wide open in shock. 

He smirked and lightly kissed her on the lips, holding Marinette's free hand in his. "It's whatever you want it to be, Mari."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!  
> shri x


End file.
